


Discoveries

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Guardian Angels [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bruce hates SHIELD, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Green Eyes, Protective Bruce, Protectiveness, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team discover the littlest Avenger is special in more ways than one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Discoveries  
Summary: The team discover the littlest Avenger is special in more ways than one**

It was funny really, Bruce noticed right from when she started school that she was different from the others.  
His daughter Ivy was alright with social interaction – just a few weeks ago they had gone Central Park together and she’d played on the swings just fine, but whenever she could she’d hide away from everyone, find a quite corner of a room or go the huge library of the school itself and just sit for hours on end, avoiding work, avoiding people and being sucked into the fantasies of her story books – or when they brought Bruce in to discuss these things, they’d find her reading science books and making her own charts or pictures with her crayons and it made Bruce smile proudly.

When Bruce came and asked her if she was going to go back to class, she said it bored her because she knew everything and that she had done everything, like the worksheets they’d given her – yet her handwriting was poor. She always jumped a little and was close to tears if loud noises frightened her. He’d seen some of this all before when she was growing up but never really took it all in – she was special anyway.

So when Darcy and Bruce were told their daughter could be autistic, it didn’t really surprise them at all.  
When word got round that Ivy was different, the other kids in her class were making fun of her… and Ivy got angry – throwing one kid across the room with ease, who slumped against a wall.  
The look of utter shock when her entire family turned up to find Ivy wasn't green, yet her eyes were green with her hair having emerald highlights in her black curly waves. They could pretty much guess what had happened

Ivy had been crying and upon seeing her father, backed away from him in shame, tripping over the chair she’d been sitting on  
“I didn’t mean to, Daddy… They were bullying me…”  
Darcy looked at her husband with sad eyes and the two parents were heartbroken at seeing their daughter like this.  
The team ask if they can take Ivy home and the Principal nods, knowing that this would probably be the last time Ivy would ever be at the school, Bruce reaches for Ivy, who curls into a ball in the corner of the empty classroom that had been evacuated,  
“Ivy baby. Please...” he begged

“I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t... I didn’t mean to. Don’t let them lock me up in the cage. It was an accident.” She sobbed  
They knew their daughter was special, they just didn’t realise how special she was.  
“No baby, we won’t.”  
“Not if we have anything to say about it.”

Ivy looks around and she recognises her family – Uncle Thor, Uncle Steve. Tony and Uncle Clint with Aunt Tasha and the green in her hair starts to recede and she snuggles into her father as he picks her up.  
“I was worried you’d be angry at me daddy… I’m just… just like you, aren’t I?”  
Bruce doesn’t answer, too focused on not worrying about what SHIELD would try and do to his daughter and it’s Darcy who answers her, with a calm and warm smile.  
“You’re one of us, baby. You’re special.”  
Ivy pauses, nuzzling into her father’s neck as they make it to the SHIELD van which is going to take them all to the headquarters.  
“Uncle Phil is going to kill me,” she whispers

That earns a chuckle from Tony  
“You’re really scared of Uncle Phil, kiddo?”  
“Yeah! He owns a taser, just like Mommy!” Ivy looked at Tony and then at her father who chuckled, even though he was nervous.

Darcy paused; she’d have to talk to Phil about that…


End file.
